Tomorrow
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Ia merindukan hari esok, meski tahu hari itu belum tentu tiba. Aku melihatnya hari ini, terjebak antara gelak tawa dan derai air mata. Kami berharap kemarin bukanlah tujuannya. Dedicated for NejiHina Glorious of Days #1 Hope. Mind to read and review?


"_Kaa-chan_ ... mati itu seperti apa?"

Buku dongeng anak-anak yang baru selesai kubacakan nyaris terjatuh begitu mendengar pertanyaan polosnya. Sulit bagiku untuk tersenyum bijak, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa ada dusta. Lebih jauh dari itu, sulit rasanya untuk tak berpikir, pertanyaannya itu apakah sebuah pertanda?

"_Kaa-chan_?"

Natsume menatapku penuh keingintahuan. Baginya, aku dan ayahnya adalah jendela pertama untuk mengenal apa yang disebut ilmu pengetahuan. Karena itu, tak pernah sekali pun aku berniat memberinya kebohongan. Hanya saja, untuk pertanyaannya kali ini aku merasa kemampuan linguistikku begitu lemah dalam merangkai kata-kata berisi penjelasan.

"Mati itu seperti sebuah perjalanan. Kita akan melewati sebuah terowongan panjang tapi tidak membosankan. Dan di ujung terowongan itu ada sebuah gerbang cantik yang akan menyambut orang-orang baik yang berdatangan," kataku.

"Kalau orang jahat?" Natsume semakin penasaran.

"Mungkin ada seekor kodok raksasa yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya. Ia akan berteriak-teriak ketakutan di sepanjang terowongan," jawabku sekenanya.

Natsume terkikik pelan. Mungkin ia benar-benar membayangkan seekor kodok raksasa yang mengejar-ngejar seorang penjahat berbaju _stripes_ hitam-putih lengkap dengan kantung besar berisi barang-barang curian. Kuharap pertanyaannya tadi memang hanya pertanyaan polos yang mendadak muncul karena keingintahuan.

Dan kuharap ini bukanlah sebuah pertanda bahwa Natsume akan segera menghilang dari jangkauan.

.

.

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any material profit from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC, OCs, taken from Hinata's PoV**

**Dedicated for NejiHina Glorious of Days #1 : Hope**

.

.

Empat tahun lalu, ketika hangatnya matahari musim panas mulai menyapa, Natsume juga memulai hari pertamanya di dunia. Bayi laki-laki nan mungil dengan rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua, persis seperti milik ayahnya. Tangis pertamanya memberi kami—aku dan suamiku—harapan dan angan-angan jika kelak ia dewasa.

Harapan yang kemudian sirna begitu kami mengetahui kondisi kesehatannya.

Hemofilia.

"Hinata, kau melamun?"

Suara Neji membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Kulihat ia membawa beberapa map yang kutaksir adalah laporan. Dokter tampan berusia di awal tiga puluhan ini memang kerap datang ke ruanganku, membahas pasien-pasiennya yang masih dalam tahap perawatan. Sesekali ia akan membahas tentang obat-obatan dan penatalaksanaan pasien hemofilia yang diharapkan mampu menjauhkan pasien dari kematian.

Dokter Hyuuga Neji, sepupu yang kemudian menjadi suamiku semenjak tujuh tahun lalu. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa Natsume bisa mengidap penyakit yang sedemikian melutu. Aku adalah _carrier_ dari hemofilia yang diderita kakekku. Dan status Neji sebagai sepupuku turut memperparah keadaan itu. Sejak awal kami juga sudah sadar akan risikonya, tetapi cinta yang tak dipersatukan adalah bentuk lain dari teratu.

Egois memang, tapi itulah jalan yang telah kami pilih bersama.

"Mau teh? Kurasa aku bisa membawakannya untukmu," tawar Neji.

"Umm ... tidak. Aku hanya sedikit suntuk dengan laporan-laporan ini. Kautahu, nenek yang di bangsal seberang itu ternyata dulunya seorang petenis. Aku tak percaya diabetes membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk," kilahku.

"Diabetes lebih banyak disebabkan karena faktor gaya hidup. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin semasa mudanya ia sering mengonsumsi banyak makanan manis dan minuman bersoda," komentar Neji. Ia memindahkan kursi dari meja lain ke sebelah kursiku, "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu bukan nenek itu yang kaupikirkan."

Aku tidak bohong, aku hanya berkilah. Tapi Neji memang selalu bisa membaca tiap kali ada hal yang membuatku gelisah. Neji mengenalku, baginya menebak ada kekhawatiran klandestin baik dari ekspresi maupun dari tutur kataku adalah hal yang mudah.

"Natsume," bisikku lirih.

"Oh."

Aku tahu tersirat rasa tak lega dari interjeksi sederhana yang dilontarkan Neji. Terkesan tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya ialah yang paling memikirkan terapi macam apa lagi yang harus Natsume jalani. Dengan telaten ia memberikan rehabilitas medik sejak Natsume masih bayi. Aku kerap melihatnya menyiapkan air panas dan es batu untuk memberikan terapi panas dan dingin dengan teramat hati-hati.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita selalu menjaganya. Aku yakin Natsume akan bertahan lebih lama daripada kakek." Ia berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembar-lembar kertas putih yang tersaji di depan mata.

"Aku ... juga berharap begitu," gumamku lirih.

"Jangan jadi ibu yang lemah. Seorang ibu yang lemah akan menggiring putranya untuk menyerah," tukas Neji.

Kata-kata Neji tak pernah gagal membuatku terdiam. Sejak dulu mulutnya memang fasih melontarkan lingual dengan intonasi yang terdengar tajam. Memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi terkadang kata-katanya itulah yang membuatku terlepas dari rasa gamam.

"Ku-kurasa ini sudah waktunya Fuyumi pulang sekolah. Aku akan pulang sebentar untuk menyiapkan makan siang," kataku setengah mengalihkan perhatian, "kunci mobilmu?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Neji menutup mapnya.

"Sebentar lagi jadwal _check up_-mu. Tidak apa-apa, biar aku sendiri saja yang menjemput mereka. Seperti katamu, aku tidak boleh menjadi ibu yang lemah," kataku.

Neji menyerahkan kunci mobilnya padaku. Aku menyadari sepasang bola mata keunguan itu menyiratkan sedikit rasa ragu. Kuberikan sebuah senyum—bahasaku untuk meyakinkannya atas pilihanku—seraya mengambil kunci mobil dari tangannya, lalu berlalu. Aku hanya ingin memberi isyarat pada suamiku bahwa terkadang kekhawatirannya padaku juga menjadi salah satu penyebab mengapa aku kerap terjebak dalam ambiguitas yang mengganggu.

Seorang gadis cilik berambut sebahu berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang. Melirik sekilas penunjuk waktu, sepertinya aku memang terlambat beberapa menit dari jamnya pulang. Gadis itu tampak girang ketika menyadari aku datang. Reaksi yang nyaris selalu ditunjukkan mengingat intensitasku menjemputnya terbilang jarang. Toh, jarak rumah kami dengan sekolah tak begitu jauh, cocok untuk berjalan kaki dengan teman-teman sembari bersenandung riang.

Hyuuga Fuyumi, anak pertamaku.

Kami memiliki kesamaan ciri fisik. Ayahnya mewariskan sifat dan kesamaan gerak-gerik. Tak seperti Natsume, Fuyumi terlahir tanpa kelainan genetik. Kelahirannya seolah memberi bukti semu bahwa pernikahanku dengan Neji bisa berjalan dengan baik. Kami bahkan sempat lupa bahwa sewaktu-waktu ada penyakit genetik yang siap membuat kami tak berkutik.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak sibuk?" tanya Fuyumi ketika aku sudah kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Ada sedikit waktu luang, jadi _Kaa-san_ bisa pulang dan menyiapkan makan siang," jawabku, "bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasanya," jawab Fuyumi singkat.

"Semalam Fuyu-_chan_ belajar bersama _Tou-san_, lalu apa tadi ada ulangan?" tanyaku.

Fuyumi mengangguk, "Ulangan matematika."

"Fuyu-_chan_ pasti mendapat nilai yang bagus," komentarku.

"Seperti biasanya," jawabnya sedikit tak acuh.

Aku tahu, Fuyumi mewarisi prekositas seperti yang dimiliki Neji. Prestasinya di sekolah membuat guru-gurunya kerap memuji. Begitu pula dengan keluarga besar kami yang turut berbangga hati tiap kali ada prestasi yang diakuisisi. Terkadang mereka mengaitkannya dengan kejeniusan suamiku yang memang sudah terlihat sejak dini. Kurasa mereka benar, tiap kali memandang Fuyumi, aku seperti melihat Neji dalam versi yang lebih mini.

Dan di balik orang-orang yang berbangga dengan prestasi Fuyumi, terkadang aku juga mendengar suara-suara tak enak. Dengan suara pelan—seolah tak ingin aku atau Neji mendengarnya—mereka membandingkan Fuyumi dan adiknya dengan nada yang teramat mencupak. Dan suara-suara ini membuat hatiku seperti terkoyak. Suara-suara ini pula yang sedikit banyak memengaruhi keyakinanku untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

"_Okaeri, Kaa-chan, Onee-chan_."

Senyum riang Natsume menyambut kami begitu kami tiba di rumah. Sayoko—pengasuhnya—juga ikut tersenyum ramah. Di tangannya tampak sebuah buku mewarnai dan tangan putraku sendiri menggenggam sebuah krayon berwarna merah. Mata Fuyumi ikut berbinar cerah. Seperti biasa, menggambar dan mewarnai gambar bersama Natsume adalah agenda wajibnya setelah pulang sekolah.

"Bukan begitu, Natsu-_chan_. Lampu lalu lintas itu urutan warnanya merah, kuning, baru kemudian hijau. Sini, biar _Nee-chan _beri contoh," kata Fuyumi.

"Tapi lebih bagus kalau begini, _Nee-chan_. Aku suka warna ungu tua. Biar mirip warna rambut _Nee-chan._ Hehe," ucap Natsume.

"Makanya _Nee-chan_ kasih tahu. Sejak awal Natsu-_chan_ harus tahu yang benar itu bagaimana. Kata _Tou-san_ juga begitu," kata Fuyumi, "sini, krayonnya."

"Tidak mau. Bwee...," Natsume menjulurkan lidahnya, setengah mengejek Fuyumi.

"Natsume-_sama_ ... Fuyumi-_sama_ ... sudah. Ini, saya bawakan krayon yang lain untuk Fuyumi-_sama_," Sayoko melerai mereka dengan sigap. _Nanny_ Natsume itu sudah tahu, itulah solusi terbaik sebelum mereka bertengkar dengan lebih serius.

"Tsk! Sayoko-_san_, kasih tahu Natsume kalau lampu lalu lintas itu warnanya bukan begitu. Masa lampu lalu lintas warnanya ungu tua, merah muda sama hijau terang begitu," Fuyumi mengadu, "_Kaa-san_, lihat _deh_ Natsu-_chan_."

"Natsu-_chan_, yang dikatakan _Nee-chan_ benar lho. Warnanya diganti, ya," kataku.

"Tapi kan lebih bagus kalau begini, _Kaa-chan_," Natsume membela diri.

"Tapi itu bukan hal yang benar. Sini, _Nee-chan _perbaiki," kata Fuyumi.

"Tidak mau!" Natsume mendekap buku mewarnainya. Bersikeras menganggap pilihannya benar.

"Natsu-_chan_!" Fuyumi terlihat gemas. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya terarah pada Natsume, siap mencubit adiknya.

"Fuyumi!" Refleks suaraku meninggi, setengah panik kalau Fuyumi benar-benar jadi mencubit adiknya. Bayangan Natsume yang meringis kesakitan ketika darah menggumpal di areal bekas cubitan kembali menyerang kepala.

Tapi yang kemudian kulihat adalah Fuyumi yang meringis. Dari tatapannya aku menangkap ada emosi berbalut patetis. Baru kusadari tangankulah yang kini menangkap tangan putriku, mencengkeram erat hingga Fuyumi tak bisa menepis.

Fuyumi pasti marah. Ia pasti menudingku tak lagi adil memberi kasih yang tercurah. Ini bukanlah yang pertama, tapi menahan gerak refleks juga bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

"Oh, aku lupa. Natsu-_chan_ _kan_ anak kesayangan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_," ucapnya lirih.

"Fuyu-_chan_, _Kaa-san_ minta ma...,"

"Huh, ya sudahlah," Fuyumi bangkit dari duduknya, tertawa getir, "Aku _kan_ anak perempuan. Tidak penting. Kata Hiashi-_jiisan_, hanya anak laki-laki yang bisa meneruskan dinasti."

Ia melangkah pergi. Membawa sebentuk rasa kecewa dalam hati. Aku tak tahu kapan ia mendengar perkataan ayahku terkait penerus dinasti. Mungkin ia tak sengaja mendengar ketika ayahku datang menjenguk Natsume, membesarkan hati putraku bahwa kelak ia akan jadi laki-laki hebat yang bisa meneruskan klan ini.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, ayahku memang sangat mendambakan keturunan laki-laki. Bahkan alasannya merestui hubunganku dengan Neji juga atas pertimbangan kelangsungan dinasti. Hyuuga akan hancur jika aku menjadi nyonya Uchiha, Inuzuka, Sabaku, atau bahkan Uzumaki.

"Fuyu-_chan_," aku menahan langkahnya, "dengarkan _Kaa-san_."

Fuyumi menoleh, ada gurat sedih yang tak mampu disembunyikan. Kutarik tubuhnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuatnya percaya melalui pandangan. Fuyumi tak sepenuhnya salah, masih terlalu dini baginya untuk mengerti keadaan.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_," ucapku, "_Kaa-san_ hanya ingin Fuyu-_chan_ tidak kasar pada Natsu-_chan_."

"Tapi Natsu-_chan_ menyebalkan. Dia bodoh, keras kepala lagi. Kenapa _sih_ Natsu-_chan_ boleh mencubitku tapi aku tidak?" protesnya tidak terima.

_Karena Natsu-_chan_ sakit. Cubitanmu akan membuatnya tersiksa berkepanjangan._ Tidak, ada Natsume di belakangku yang masih akan mendengar apa pun yang kukatakan pada kakaknya. Mengatakan ia sakit sebagai alasan akan menyakiti hatinya. Aku tak mau memberi kesan bahwa aku memerhatikannya hanya karena ia mengidap hemofilia.

"Tidak apa-apa _kan_ kalau Fuyu-_chan_ mengalah. Fuyu-_chan_ _kan_ kakaknya. Ya?" ucapku setengah memohon.

"Tsk!" Fuyumi mendecih, melepaskan tanganku, kemudian kembali melangkah ke ruang baca.

Mungkin Fuyumi butuh waktu untuk mengerti. Perlu proses untuk membuatnya memahami bahwa tindakanku bukanlah tanpa arti. Dan sampai saat itu tiba aku takkan lelah memidi. Bagaimanapun Fuyumi dan Natsume adalah harta paling berharga yang harus kujaga sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Aku bersyukur, meskipun masih setengah _ngambek_ tapi Fuyumi tak bersikeras untuk melewatkan makan malam. Ia datang bahkan melahap makanannya meskipun tetap memilih bungkam. Neji sempat menoleh ke arahku, menyiratkan tanya tanpa kata mengenai putrinya yang berwajah muram.

Ini bukan kali pertama situasi serba canggung ini terjadi. Bahkan tiap kali Fuyumi dan Natsume bertengkar, situasi ini nyaris selalu berepetisi. Memang mendamaikan mereka juga bukan hal yang sulit—biasanya mereka langsung berbaikan dan bermain bersama-sama lagi. Tapi hal itu jelas bukan sebuah jaminan bahwa suatu ketika Fuyumi akan marah besar akibat rasa kesal yang terakumulasi.

Bom waktu.

Ya, rasanya aku seperti sedang menggenggam bom waktu. Mungkin ini memang hanya kekhawatiranku, tapi aku selalu merasa grafik problematikaku kian hari kian melaju. Siap menuju titik kulminasi, di mana Fuyumi akan meledakkan emosi sekaligus menyaksikan hemofilia merenggut nyawa putraku.

Aku takut.

Aku khawatir.

_Kami-sama _... kugantungkan segala doa dan harapku pada-Mu.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, mendapati suamiku masih asyik berkutat dengan layar digital. Entah apa yang sedang menyita perhatiannya, tapi kurasa memang bukan sesuatu yang periferal. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan, berusaha mengingatkan bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya menyapa bantal.

Senyumku sedikit memudar begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang dibacanya. Bukan, bukan karena tak suka. Aku merasa bersalah karena Neji berusaha begitu keras untuk menyembuhkan Natsume, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku merasa ini sedikit tak adil untuknya. Karena akulah yang mewariskan kromosom cacat yang membuat Natsume tersiksa.

"Kau pasti memikirkan ini soal inhibitor itu kan? Tidak apa-apa. Inhibitor bukan akhir segalanya," kata Neji, "hasil lab-nya keluar besok. Kuharap inhibitornya hanya bertipe transien."

Sejak dulu ia memang penebak jitu. Memang benar, pada terapi yang dijalani Natsume sekitar seminggu yang lalu, kami menemukan aktivitas antibodinya yang mengganggu. Alih-alih bersinergi dengan faktor pembeku darah yang kami berikan, antibodi itu justru menghancurkannya tanpa pandang bulu. Mengingat wajah pucat dan menahan sakit, rasanya kenyataan itu juga ikut menghancurkan hatiku.

_Kami-sama_ ... apakah ini caramu menguji keteguhan janjiku dengan Neji bahwa kami akan siap menghadapi segala risiko yang menghadang di kemudian hari?

"Fuyumi ... dia marah lagi," ucapku.

"Itu wajar. Dulu aku juga selalu iri padamu. Aku iri kenapa ayahku sepertinya lebih memerhatikanmu ketimbang aku. Ia juga selalu menyuruhku untuk bertindak dan bertutur kata sopan pada keluargamu. Katanya kita sepupu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa interaksi keluargaku dan keluargamu sedemikian kaku," kenang Neji, "sampai akhirnya aku mengerti. Stratamu lebih tinggi. Melindungi dan menjaga keluargamu adalah prioritas utama hidup kami."

Mereminisensi segala memoar kelam di masa lalu adalah hal yang sulit. Aku ingat bagaimana perbedaan strata membuat Neji kecil dihempaskan pada kenyataan pahit. Ayahnya meninggal untuk melindungiku dan aku tahu hal itu membuatnya benar-benar sakit. Di tahun-tahun pertama kematian ayahnya, ia selalu menatapku dengan pandangan sengit.

"Maaf," gumamku pelan.

Neji mengernyitkan kening, "Untuk?"

"Me-memberikan hemofilia pada Natsume, membuatmu bekerja keras sepanjang malam, dan memberimu perasaan tak nyaman karena ketidaktenanganku. Maaf karena aku selalu saja menjadi beban bagimu," ucapku. _Maaf karena kebahagiaan yang kuberikan padamu tak pernah sebanding dengan beban yang kauterima, sejak dulu hingga sekarang._

Aku menunduk, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Berharap ia tak bisa membaca sisi lemahku yang merepotkan.

"Kau mau bilang kau menyesali pernikahan kita?" tukas Neji konklusif.

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu," ucapku.

"Ucapanmu tertuju ke arah sana. Kau hanya mengemasnya dengan bahasa yang lebih baik," balas Neji, "katakan, apa kau juga menyesal telah melahirkan Natsume?"

Napasku tercekat. Kesadaranku seolah dipecut kuat-kuat. _Kami-sama_ ... bagaimanapun aku mengerti perangai Neji, tapi aku juga punya batas toleransi yang tak mungkin diterjang sembari lewat.

"Aku ibunya! Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyesal karena telah melahirkannya. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu ini sangat mungkin terjadi. Aku _carrier_ hemofilia, jika bayiku laki-laki, kemungkinan besar ia akan menderita hemofilia. Aku tahu itu, Neji. Aku tahu! Bagaimanapun aku juga seorang dokter." Aku tak bisa lagi menahan emosi yang sedemikian menggelegak dalam dada.

Kemudian Neji memelukku.

"Aku tahu," suaranya melembut, "terima kasih telah melahirkan Natsume untukku."

Ya, Neji memang tahu.

Hampir lima tahun lalu, ketika gender janinku sudah diketahui, beberapa rekan sudah memperingatkan kami. Dengan kelainan kromosom, ada kemungkinan _missed abortus_ yang menghantui. Aku punya pilihan untuk melakukan aborsi. Neji juga takkan melarang tindakan ini. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk lahir, menjadi adik dari Fuyumi.

Pelukan Neji adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk berlikut. Ada sepasang lengan yang kokoh, namun selalu bisa membelaiku dengan lembut. Seperti sekarang ini ... ketika aku begitu terjajah rasa takut.

"Natsume ... _Kami-sama_ memberi kita waktu yang sedemikian singkat untuk bersamanya. Aku ... tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kapan ia akan pergi? Kapan hari terakhirnya bersama kita? Apakah hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menyuapinya? Apakah besok aku masih melihat Natsume dan Fuyumi bermain bersama? Aku ... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Neji berbisik di telingaku, "kita akan 'membujuk' _Kami-sama_ untuk memberi kita perpanjangan waktu. Hanya karena tubuhnya membentuk inhibitor, bukan berarti kita tak bisa lagi melakukan _replacement therapy__._ Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama."

"Ini pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu," aku mencoba untuk tak menangis di dadanya, "aku tidak ingin merasa seperti ini. Tapi tiap kali melihatmu seserius ini, ada rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku."

Neji tergelak ringan. Entah bagian mana dari kalimatku yang dianggap jenaka oleh indra pendengaran. Pun begitu, aku tahu itu bukan tawa penuh kelegaan. Itu hanya refleks Neji menanggapi apa yang baru saja kusampaikan.

"Hey, kurasa kau memang belum sepenuhnya tumbuh dewasa. Kau masih tetap Hinata yang dulu. Sepupuku yang manis, polos, dan cenderung naif." Neji melepas pelukannya, menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menyeka lelehan air mataku.

"Ma-maaf. Aku yang kekanak-kanakan ini pasti...,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," potongnya, "kau tumbuh dewasa. Tapi terkadang masih ada bagian dari dirimu yang selalu membawaku pada sebuah memoar lama. Aku selalu ingin tahu, berapa kali lagi kau berencana membuatku jatuh cinta?"

Kali ini aku yang tertawa pelan. Kurasakan ada sebongkah kebahagiaan yang menelusup dalam celah-celah hatiku yang semula diliputi kekhawatiran. Laki-laki di depanku ini memang bukan tipikal pria romantis yang gemar memberi kata-kata manis untuk membuatku nyaman. Tapi ia juga bukan lelaki yang acuh pada keadaan. Seperti caranya kali ini yang membelokkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jika kau tetap merasa bersalah sampai seperti itu, kurasa aku punya solusi yang bagus untukmu. Bagaimanapun kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jadilah ibu yang baik dan dampingi aku."

Ya, Neji. Aku berjanji. Aku takkan membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri. Setipis apa pun harapan itu, sekuat apa pun kendala yang harus kita hadapi, kita akan berjuang bersama-sama untuk anak-anak yang kita cintai.

Kurasakan punggungku menghangat. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu Neji sedang mendekapku dengan erat. Berikutnya kurasakan kecupan-kecupan yang mendarat. Bertubi-tubi, seolah hendak memanggil hasrat.

"Ne-Neji...," aku hendak memprotes tapi tak berani bersuara terlampau keras.

"Semuanya sudah tidur, jadi kurasa kau bisa meninabobokan aku dengan suara-suara merdumu," ucapnya sesekali meniupkan napas hangat yang menggelitik tengkukku.

Aku tahu tidur macam apa yang diinginkan Neji. Belaiannya mengirimkan impuls berupa seduksi. Semakin lama ... semakin jauh dan semakin dalam, aku sudah tak bisa menolak lagi. Aku membiarkannya mendominasi, menganeksasi wilayah-wilayah pribadi. Kami bersatu, bukan sekadar penyatuan ragawi tetapi juga penyatuan hati.

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah menduga, ketakutanku terbukti jauh lebih cepat ketimbang dugaanku semula.

Seperti biasa, aku memulai hariku dengan menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Apalagi jika sedang tidak ada jadwal piket ke rumah sakit seperti ini. Agendaku hari ini hanyalah datang ke Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha, membantu penyampaian materi. Jadi aku akan punya banyak waktu untuk menemani Natsume dan mengurus Fuyumi. Aku masih asyik menyapa panci anti lengket dan beberapa butir telur untuk _tamagoyaki _ketika Sayoko datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan ekspresi panik yang begitu mendominasi.

"Hinata-_sama_, Natsume-_sama_..."

Tanganku refleks mematikan kompor, kemudian melangkah cepat ke kamar Natsume. Benar saja kudapati putraku dalam kondisi malaise. Ia memegangi lutut yang tampak membengkak, merasakan sakit yang membuatnya di ambang ekstase.

"_Kaa-chan_ ... sakit," Natsume mendesis, "Sakit, _Kaa-chan_. Sakit..."

"Tahan sebentar, ya, Sayang," ucapku mencoba memberinya senyuman.

Kuraih sebuah bantal untuk menyangga lututnya. Mengusap-usap bengkak yang sepertinya timbul akibat benturan tanpa sengaja. Bukan luka yang terbuka, tapi cukup serius mengingat ada lebam yang amat kentara. Kulihat Sayoko sudah sigap membawa potongan-potongan es batu dan kain kasa lembut sebagai pertolongan pertamanya.

Tubuh Natsume bergetar, menggigil dengan hebat. Ia menggenggam selimut kesayangannya erat-erat. Bengkak, menggigil, diiringi rintihan lamat-lamat. Kuusap keningnya, kucoba membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat sebelum aku melesat untuk mengambil alat-alat.

_Natsume kuat, takkan terjadi apa-apa,_ batinku terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam hati.

"Sebentar, ya. _Kaa-chan_ ambilkan obatnya." Aku mengusap pipi Natsume, kemudian menoleh pada Sayoko, "Sayoko-_san_, bantu aku mengompres bengkaknya."

Sayoko menganggukkan kepala, cukup mengerti dengan pertolongan pertama yang memang sudah kerap dilakukannya. Sementara aku akan menyiapkan konsentrat faktor VIII rekombinan yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Jika tidak, tentu saja inhibitornya akan membuat injeksi ini sia-sia.

"Ada apa?" Neji menggeliat pelan, semakin merapatkan selimut demi menghangatkan dada telanjangnya.

"Natsu-_chan_," jawabku.

Mata yang semula masih setengah menutup itu kini terbuka lebar. Ia terbangun, mencari pakaiannya yang sejak semalam dicampakkan dengan bebar. Langkah serba tergesa-gesanya bahkan membuat lantai kayu rumah kami sedikit bergetar. Ia bahkan nyaris menabrak Fuyumi yang baru terbangun—ia bahkan masih memeluk Tedy Bear.

Lima menit kemudian ia menyusulku. Terlihat cemas, tapi segera menyingsingkan lengannya untuk membantu. Kami sempat bertatapan, memastikan patologi kami tak keliru. Hari ini juga kami harus membawanya ke rumah sakit yang jelas-jelas memiliki peralatan lebih lengkap dan siap dipergunakan sewaktu-waktu.

"Natsu-_chan_ sakit lagi?" Aku mendengar Fuyumi bertanya pada Sayoko.

Anggukan kepala Sayoko membuatnya lari-lari kecil untuk mendekat. Ingin melihat sendiri adiknya yang masih menggigil hebat. Sebentar saja ia sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuhku, seolah merasa tak kuat. Bibir mungilnya menggumam lamat-lamat, "Kenapa adikku ... kenapa dia ... kenapa bukan adik orang lain saja?"

Betapa pun tak acuhnya Fuyumi, ia tetap seorang kakak yang tak tega melihat adiknya kesakitan. Tangan mungilnya bahkan mencengkeram erat piama yang kukenakan. Aku merasakan sepasang mata keunguannya mengintip keadaan, lalu kembali bersembunyi karena tak tahan dengan apa yang ia saksikan.

Keadaan Natsume sudah berangsur membaik ketika kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah tak menggigil, hanya bengkaknya belum kempis hingga membuat persendiannya rengkit. Setidaknya Natsume sudah tak terlampau merintih sakit, hanya wajah yang pucat pasi dengan kedua bola mata yang sesekali mengercit.

"Dokter Hinata, putramu dirawat lagi?" Dokter Itachi menyapaku ketika aku baru kembali dari loket administrasi.

"Begitulah. _Hemarthrosis_ lagi," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kudengar baru-baru ini kalian mendapati inhibitor dalam tubuhnya," internis itu kembali berkomentar, "Suamimu begitu gigih ingin memeranginya. Kemarin ia juga sempat berdiskusi denganku tentang terapi yang paling tepat untuk mengatasi inhibitor itu."

"Ah, tentu. Kalian adalah internis-internis hebat. Wajar bila ia berdiskusi denganmu, Dokter Itachi," kataku.

"Dia laki-laki yang hebat. Aku ... jadi tak menyesal menyerahkanmu padanya," ucap Dokter Itachi ragu-ragu.

Sejenak aku membisu. Aku tak bisa memungkiri, Dokter Itachi memang pernah menjadi kekasihku. Hubungan kami berakhir karena orang tuaku tak memberi restu. Saat itulah Neji mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sandaran yang baru. Satu hal yang kusyukuri adalah aku tak pernah mendengar apalagi melihat mantan kekasih dan suamiku berseteru.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu bisa berbahagia bersama istri dan anak-anakmu ... Itachi," kataku, "ah, kurasa aku harus kembali. Putraku mungkin sudah menunggu."

Kulihat Dokter Itachi menganggukkan kepala sebelum kembali melangkah untuk menemui pasien-pasiennya. Aku sendiri memilih langsung kembali ke bangsal perawatan Natsume, tak ingin membuatnya seorang diri dan menunggu lebih lama. Apalagi ayahnya pergi ke laboratorium setelah mengambil sample darah terbarunya.

Derit roda-roda besi diiringi seruan panik menyita perhatian. Kulihat seorang pasien baru saja tiba untuk mendapat pertolongan. Kuduga ia adalah korban kecelakaan. Dari arah berlawanan kulihat Dokter Shino melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka, siap mengulurkan tangan untuk memberi bantuan.

Bagi mereka, Dokter Shino adalah perpanjangan tangan Tuhan. Pada pundak rekanku itulah keluarga pasien menggantungkan harapan. Asa akan terus mengukir kehendak hati untuk tetap bertahan. Tak peduli sekecil apa pun kemungkinan sang pasien untuk lolos dari kematian.

Harapan. Sebuah kata yang klise, tapi kata itu jugalah yang membuatku bertahan.

Ponselku bergetar, menampilkan nomor telepon rumah di layar. Mungkin dari Sayoko yang hendak menanyakan kabar. Sebagai pengasuh yang baik, mungkin sejak tadi ia juga menunggu kabar dariku dengan hati berdebar.

"Natsu-_chan_ baik-baik saja, Sayoko. Ia hanya butuh istirahat dan terapi yang tepat," kataku begitu mengangkat telepon.

"Syukurlah, Hinata-_sama_," Sayoko mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu kembali bicara dengan sedikit berbisik, "beberapa kali Fuyumi-_sama_ bertanya tentang keadaan Natsume-_sama_ sejak pulang sekolah tadi."

Aku melirik ke arah jarum jam di pergelangan tanganku, memastikan pada jam ini memang sudah sepatutnya putriku ada di rumah. Aku bisa membayangkan di balik sikapnya yang acuh, Fuyumi menyimpan rasa gelisah. Dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya rasanya juga bukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Sayoko, berikan teleponnya pada Fuyumi. Dia ada di dekatmu, menyimak baik-baik apa pun yang kauucapkan, _kan_?"

"Baik, Hinata-_sama_."

Aku sempat mendengar Sayoko menjelaskan permintaanku pada Fuyumi. Sekilas ia terdengar enggan, tapi kurasa akhirnya ia menuruti. Terbukti dari suaranya yang menyapa, "_Okaa-san_?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ada ulangan? Atau bermain-main bersama teman-teman, memainkan permainan yang menyenangkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada dan tidak sama sekali."

Reaksinya nyaris selalu begini. Persis seperti ayahnya yang tak suka berbasa-basi. Tetapi sepertinya memang bukan ini yang ia kehendaki. Ketimbang menceritakan tentang sekolah, kurasa kabar tentang adiknya lebih memiliki urgensi.

"Berdoalah. Semoga Natsu-_chan_ baik-baik saja," kataku.

Sejenak Fuyumi tertegun, "_Kaa-san_, Natsu-_chan_ baik-baik saja kan?"

"Bukan yang terburuk." Langkahku terhenti di ambang pintu, kulihat Natsume mengerjapkan matanya saat melihatku, "Mau bicara sebentar dengan adikmu?"

"Umm ... boleh."

Kudekatkan ponselku pada Natsume, "Fuyu-_nee_."

Entah apa yang dikatakan Fuyumi pada adiknya. Yang jelas ada secercah cahaya yang menyiram bola mata pucatnya. Suara Natsume pun lemah saat membalasnya, tapi aku tahu ia berkata '_Ya_, Onee-chan.'

Kuharap injeksi semangat dari kakaknya bisa memberi semangat baru ketimbang hanya mengandalkan injeksi konsentrat anti hemofilia semata.

"Senang?" Aku membelai rambutnya.

Natsume mengangguk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar senang meski kakaknya tak datang untuk membesuk. Begitu kentara meski matanya kini meredup, entah karena sakit atau karena mengantuk.

Dulu ada semacam ketakutan yang menghantuiku tiap kali Natsume memejamkan mata. Aku takut sepasang mata itu takkan pernah lagi membuka. Dan harapan agar ia selalu membuka mata esok hari tak pernah terlewat dari untaian doa. Seiring dengan bergeraknya jentera waktu, aku mulai bisa menerima. Seperti kata Neji, yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah berusaha dan membujuk _Kami-sama_.

"Kalau Natsu-_chan_ mengantuk, Natsu-_chan_ boleh tidur kok. Nanti _Kaa-chan_ bangunkan kalau _Tou-san_ datang," kataku.

Sekali lagi Natsume mengangguk, "_Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan_ mau kan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku? Apa saja. Aku ingin mendengar nyanyian _Kaa-chan_ lagi."

Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Kulantunkan sebuah lagu untuk mengiringi lelap tidurnya—meski dengan hati yang terus bergejolak. Tidurlah, Nak. Tidur yang nyenyak. Tidur, bermimpi, dan temukanlah sebuah tonggak. Sebuah tonggak api yang merefleksi bara semangat yang terus menggelegak.

Kudengar suara langkah gemeletap yang semakin mendekat. Sepertinya Neji telah mendapatkan hasil uji laboratorium terkait inhibitor yang menghambat. Debar di hatiku kian berselirat.

Apakah inhibitornya bersifat transien atu justru persisten? Harapan kami akan semakin besar atau justru semakin defisien? Sudah telitikah mereka ketika melakukan eksamen?

Aku hanya bisa menebaknya. Dari arah pintu kulihat sosok Neji dengan selarik kertas di tangannya. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dan Neji pun seolah ingin menyiksaku dengan tak kunjung bicara.

Aku menahan napas, bersiap menerima kenyataan apa pun yang dibawanya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

**Glossary**

**1. Inhibitor** : zat yang menghambat kinerja. Dalam fic ini antibodi yang dimiliki Natsume justru menjadi inhibitor yang justru 'memakan' konsentrat yang diberikan padanya.

**2. Transien** : salah satu jenis inhibitor. Sifatnya hanya sementara dan biasanya akan hilang dengan sendirinya

**3. Missed abortus** : istilah untuk janin mati dalam kandungan

**4. Replacement therapy** : terapi pengganti faktor pembekuan darah. Ditujukan untuk penderita hemofilia A/hemofilia mayor

**Thanks to : Hexalantie Azka Titami** (saya menemukan ide ini ketika kami menggosipkan putra mahkota terakhir dari kekaisaran Rusia yang memiliki hemofilia karena Tsar dan Tsarina masih kerabat dekat), **Marine-senpai** dan **Ai-nee** (buat deskrip tentang 'mati'), **Thie-chan** (yang sudah saya ganggu-ganggu buat jadi proofreader dadakan ^^v), berbagai sumber referensi, salah satunya www. hemofilia. or. id.

Ending fic ini memang agak menyebalkan (saya yakin pasti ada yang menganggap begitu), isi fic-nya juga bukan sesuatu yang biasa saya sajikan dalam NejiHina, Tapi yah ... sesekali tidak apa-apa kan kalau sesekali saya keluar dari zona nyaman? ^^v

Oh, saya hampir lupa. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk NejiHina Glorious of Days sekaligus untuk Seiffer-san yang meminta saya menulis fic ini lewat Ai-nee. Hope this fanfiction meets your taste ^^

Saya bukan praktisi bidang kesehatan, mohon koreksinya jika ada yang keliru. Demikian pula jika ada kritik-kritik lain terkain konten fic ini. Seperti biasa, saya menerima feedback dalam bentuk apa pun, baik itu tabokan, cubitan, atau pujian (kalau ada)

Grazie di tutto ^^


End file.
